Love on Lon Lon Ranch
by Anjerachan
Summary: The innocent farm girl has a perfect life, a cute lover and a lovely Epona, what could go wrong? How about a secret affair? Zelda, Yuri, Lemons, Yandere, and smut (basically awesomeness) Saria x Malon (Cremia) and Link X Malon and some Link X Saria so everyones happy! (o.o) Legend of Zelda


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all rights reserved t to rightful owners! Yuri included, if you don't like, don't read, enjoy I will literally do any pairing from anime to video games! just send me a private message or review and it will be done! -Anjerachan**

**Love on Lon Lon Ranch**

Horses gallop around the dirt covered track, a sweet scent of honey and fresh grass flows through the air smoothly, with a hint a bitter nature and cuckoo waste. The young redhead with light eyes stood lost in thought with a slight worried expression while brushing the soft brown pure bread horse Epona. A golden door bell rings from a distance as a short green haired beauty walks in the gates wearing usual forest fairy attire with a solemn look.

"You were with him again weren't you…?" the gentle horse breeder said with a hint of disappointment. The blue-eyed Kokiri just sighed and went upstairs to her room, not wanting another one of Malon's famous "we don't spend enough time together" speech or "what were you doing with Link so late?" lecture. The long-haired farm girl stops grooming the hero's steed and clenches the brush, tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes.

(Why can't Saria just tell me the truth, its ripping me apart…) The phone rings and breaks Malon out of her depression, Saria yells that she'll get it and picks up the phone, and wastes no time to start a conversation. Malon, not being able to control her young curiosity picks up the downstairs phone and starts listening in on the conversation, holding her breath at the risk of being caught.

"Hey Saria, I just wanted to call and tell you that you left your head band over here, probably when we were on the floor, so yeah, you should stop by later." Malon's worst fears were confirmed, her lover had been lying, which she could have guessed, but the fact of who she was being unfaithful with truly hurt her. It was none other than the smooth talking hero himself, link.

Malon decided she had heard enough, and wanted nothing more than to put the phone down and just walk away, walk away forever, to a new life, a happy life, however, there was something deep within urging her to bear it and keep listening. "oh right, sorry" Saria says with a giggle. The hurting farm girl hadn't heard a laugh from her love in so long, it was hard for her to imagine it was the same person.

"Actually, I could probably bring your head band over later tonight, is that alright with you beautiful? " The so-called hero offers. "sure that world be great! Malon usually goes to bed around eleven, you can come by then." Saria states in a seductive tone. "sounds good gorgeous, bye." Saria hangs her phone back on the hook and lies on her bed with a satisfied look.

Downstairs, the young maiden stands in place, clenching the phone and shaking in silence. "she betrayed me...betrayed me..saria,how could you.." Malon manages to choke out. Her eyes turn darker than usual, her hair covering her pale face. The pretty young maiden imagines every fight they've had, every time Saria stayed out late, all the lies, and most of all the tears.

"Fine...if that's how it must be, I can play too.." Innocent eyes turn to cold emotionless crystals as Malon finally hangs up the phone. Slowly, the young girl makes her way to the wash room. She combs through her silky red strands, and takes off her apron, changing into an elegant, yet very attractive night-gown It was free-flowing, pink and lavender, soft to the touch tied with lace, showing of her beautiful curves, and well-grown upper body.

Malon takes one last look in the mirror, the naïve girl was gone now. She takes a breath and makes her way upstairs to her unfaithful lovers room, completely emotionless and knocks lightly just a few times. Saria's head lifts from her bed. "it's open!" Malon sighs and turns the wooden door knob and pushes open the young Kokiri is nothing short of shocked to see her girlfriend wearing such attractive attire, and not in an apron or gardening outfit.

"Wow, you look really...different Malon" the young farm girl simply smiled and replied "you have no idea." As the green haired forest girl sat up, she was slowly approached by the smiling maiden, her red hair drifting with her as she walked. "what's the occasion?" the young Kokiri asked curiously. A grin appears on the red-headed lovers face, speaking in a sweet low tone "Getting even."

A confused look appears on the forest fairies face, with a slight hint of concern. "wh-what are you talking about Mally?" As the once innocent horse breeder closes and locks the door, Saria feels her stomach began to turn, wondering if Malon had found out about the affair. The farm girl sways towards her forest companion with slender eyes and a soft smile, once upon reaching the bed, slowly climbing on top of Saria.

"Malon, im not really in the mood for this.." Saria groans. Keeping the silence, Malon continues to mount her little unfaithful forest faerie. "hey, aren't you listening to me?" The smirking red-head answers "Oh, this isn't foreplay.." pulling out a rope from behind her back, her expression turns cold and lifeless. Forcefully turning the green haired girl over, putting her on her stomach, the once sweet farm girl ties her lovers hands with the old horse rope.

"HEY! stop it! why the hell are you-" suddenly being cut off by a gag being tied around her face, tight enough to cut off the circulation. "you're in time out Saria...until you die..." The Forest girl's eyes widen in fear and shock, praying that she mis heard that last statement. The rope knots were now secure and the room was sound proofed at this point.

"So,I heard Link is coming over.." Malon snares. "I'll be sure to greet him when he gets here" Throwing the forest fairy in the small bedroom closet,then leaves and heads downstairs. After fixing her gown and hair, Malon waits downstairs for Link's arrival. Soon, a light knock on the door is heard, and the sinister girl turns the door knob and opens up to see the great hero of time.

"Um hey, is Saria around?" Link says trying to sound casual as if nothing is going on. "No, she's busy right now...but i'm free.." The girl states in a calm yet flirtatious tone, enough to make the blonde hero tempted to accept the in close to the hero, Malon giggles and speaks into his ear. "we can go into the barn behind the house, and I'll let you ride more than Epona" Malon whispers seductively.

The hot-blooded teen turns deep red and summits to the pretty horse breeder. Grabbing the hero's hand softly, and guiding him to the back barn, Malon smiles deviously. "Malon, i never knew you were so.." Link tries to think of a good word to use. "Fun?" Malon cutely inquires. "Well yeah, for lack of better term-" Link is suddenly cut off by a warm embrace against his lips, the taste of sweet fruit lingering on his mouth.

Welcoming the attention from the beautiful girl, The hero could not bring himself to break the kiss, especially considering he had never been with Malon since she appeared prude and sweet. The thought that the young farm girl could be a virgin only peaked his interest more and aroused him further. The kiss, now becoming more intimate, made the hero shiver, as if he felt butterflies in his stomach.

Sensation in his chest only strengthened and begin to sting, never had he felt quite like this, this burning feeling. Taking a breath, Link broke the passionate embrace just long enough take in fresh air and begins to lean back in to his new lust. The smooth youth was surprised when Malon had back away from him after their intense moment, opening his eye's to see her twisted smile through her red tangles.

"Why did you sto-" Pain shooting through the hero's chest cut him off, and made his legs tremble. Clenching his stomach, his Lust began to fade. Vision slightly impairing, The blonde teen stares down towards the hay at his feet, only to find red blotches around him. upon further examination, he raises a shaking hand, now covered in a dark red sticky substance, dripping through his slender fingers.

Short breaths escape Link's mouth, as he feels around his abdomen, finding something hard and jagged yet smooth to touch, a shard of glass that looked like it came from a broken milk bottle. With the last of his energy, the great hero of time looks up at the psychotic smiling girl and asks the only question that matters anymore. "Why...Malon...Why.." the youth manages to cough out before collapsing on the blood soaked barn dirt.

The Farm girl simply smiles and warmly replies while kneeling down to the dying boy. "I'm just playing the game."

Hey guys! Anjerachan here! (^~^) I hope you liked it *eye sparkles* Just leave a review or message for more chapters or other pairings! I do everything from video games to anime so don't be shy just ask, Chow!


End file.
